pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Warrior/Archive 1
Enjoy everyone. Big thanks to Edru. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 22:49, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Can you be a little less biased against swords? I don't think they are brilliant myself, but you basically say AXE FTW DONT USE SWORDZZZZZ [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 21:53, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :Because AXE FTW DONT USE SWORDZZZZZ —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 22:42, 15 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, but dont be biased fag. [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 00:29, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Why does the pic of vD vs iPod feature people with no legs? [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 00:29, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Isle of the Dead. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 00:50, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::Because when you are that good, you don't need legs. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:58, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::It's called shit on the ground. Probably tar. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 02:30, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Edru or whoever added the pics on the guides surely is a vD fanboy. Asdfg 02:35, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :It was Grinch. I'm an SB fanboy. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:38, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::They were the best ones playing, and they happened to have a monk and a warrior (like every team ever). I just want a few iQ pics up though, but the mesmer one is going to be Storm Bearers. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 02:41, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::Speaking of which, get to work on that, imo. I need to lern2mes. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:51, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Fixed. Also, division of labor is the best course of action here. Rawr and Frv are working on the ranger guide. I'll do the Derv guide and you can do the mes guide. That alright with you? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 02:54, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Let's just completely finish the monk and warrior guides first though. There's alot to be added in each. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 02:55, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::It would be pretty cool if I could get Eye Q Smurf iQ to help me out on it :D —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 03:12, 16 August 2007 (CEST) A PIC OF MI IZ IN DIS LULZ I R FAMOUS!!!!!.!>!!11!!1one!! LUK AT MIIII!!!11 [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 02:56, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Wary stance is 10 energy. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:01, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :'Tis a wiki. Fix it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 03:02, 16 August 2007 (CEST) heh.. learned few new things from this lol... rending axe link is broken BTW :/ Iwan13talk 01:30, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Fixed link. Glad you liked it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 06:12, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Hundred Blades The author of this guide advises against Hundred blades. btw it is not for damage but for great adrenaline gain (pve) and very useful for some combos (like vigorous spirits). Sometimes you can recharge all your adrenaline with only an hit (common against chanta's ritualists) check http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Hundred_Blades -- Mercurio :Use Cyclone Axe instead. It's non elite and doesn't blow. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 22:58, 6 September 2007 (CEST) ::Or Whirlwind Attack, it's not even weapon-specific. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:04, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::But swords suck except for Cripslash, and even then, I'd take Shock or Bull's Strike anyway. Unconditional Deep Wound is still the awesome (e.g. Axes). —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 01:21, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :Consider that Hundred Blades can give you 4 adrenaline point for 5 energy at the very start of the battle in a quite worst case (pve) scenario (Whirlwind can't), or give you the chance to inflict a deep wound at the 3hd attack, and an heal of 60 or much much more is also common with vigorous spirit. (I still have to try it as a energy boost with a zealous sword) Sometimes it recharges all the adrenaline for final thrust, or quickly recharge it after its use. Even if you can like/use it or don't, it deserves the status of "elite" skill for a sword warrior, otherwise it would be on every swordsman build, and allow uncontrollable combinations. I have not felt in love with it, I'm saying this because I was used to think like you, and I discovered its usage very late after years of GW. Of course I'd like a +damage on it too ^^. -- Mercurio :::If you, personally, must use hundred blades in PvE, you should be reading the guide, not writing it. Dragon Slash is better, Cyclone Axe is better, SaMS and Whirlwind are better in most situations. Dragon Slash lets you hit a target maybe once and be at full adrenaline for the next target (the damage from that one hit is usually enough to finish a foe in PvE). Cyclone Axe is basically the same as Hundred Blades, but for axe. SaMS is unblockable. The only time this will matter is against a boss, really, but Hundred Blades fails against blocking bosses, as there's generally no one else to hit. Whirlwind does the exact same thing as hundred blades, but isn't elite. (Do you even have time to use all the adrenaline/energy you would get from a startup hundred blades?) -- Armond Warblade 16:12, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::...and it is a sword elite, so it sucks as a sword elite must do. If you think that swords suck it is ok, it is true, put it clearly in the guide. Maybe sword can't have better elite because final thrust is not... -- Mercurio :::The problem is that final thrust is also bad. A sword's job is pressure, not spiking. Spiking is what we have axes and hammers for. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚 〛 12:41, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::I disagree. I like Final Thrust, because it allows swords to spike. Hitting a +74 damage attack on a enemy below 50% health is getting them a lot closer to death. In a block- or miss-heavy meta or pve, SaMS is the better choice, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:15, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::A lot of time ago I read somewhere that final thrust allows a sword warrior to have a good attack chain without using an elite attack skill, and so it was used when you need a "tactical" elite (like Charge!, but also elite from secondary profession) Indeed most of sword builds used by top guild in GvG where used in this way. I don't know if this is still true. --Mercurio :::::Sever Artery --> Gash --> Final Thrust. Sever has since been replaced by cripslash, since Charge blows. -- Armond Warblade 16:12, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::About pressure: sometimes I suspect "pressure" means nothing. Do you think a sword warrior is better for "pressure" than an axe one? Anyway, I have just noticed that from 09 August 2007 Whirlwind Attack is now worth something. --Mercurio ::::Spiking also equates to pressure. Swords have a different kind of pressure, such as crippling a monk and letting a couple of dervishes cut him to pieces, or repeatedly spamming moderately damaging attack skills with Dragon Slash, as opposed to the raw spiking power of axes. Tycn 14:38, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::::No? Spiking is intended to keep the other guys off their guard. Evisc and Executioner's alone force the other team's monks to keep all their guys at full health. (Before you say that's pressure, it's really not that huge a deal. You just can't afford to slip up.) It's also a part of the reason why SoD has become so huge in the meta, why Aegis-chains were so big, why Guardian got its buff... Do I even need to say what happens when you add Agonizing? Contrarily, swords force the other monks to react to your pressure - instead of keeping everyone at full health and ready to go with prots because anyone could go down to half or lower in about two seconds, you're reacting to the bleeding, cripple, and deep wound being thrown around on everyone. See the difference? -- Armond Warblade 16:12, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Spiking is pressure in that it forces monks to spend energy protting, infusing, whatever. Swords can pressure by limiting mobility, dealing constant DPS, or stacking conditions. Happy? Tycn 16:18, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::Not overly. -- Armond Warblade 16:21, 7 September 2007 (CEST) swrods r gud! Iwan13talk 11:33, 7 September 2007 (CEST) :You just deflected your own comment. Look, you're aiming at your own sword. -- Armond Warblade 16:12, 7 September 2007 (CEST) ::i know.. it poked me eye out ... now it hurts Iwan13talk 02:36, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Ran Is it even a word? Even if it is, it's not right here. -- Armond Warblade 12:15, 29 September 2007 (CEST) I TIRED. IT BAD WORD FOR ARTICLE. -- Armond Warblade 12:16, 29 September 2007 (CEST)